


to be weapon in the hands of inexperienced

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бладплей, оружие и другие веселые вещи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be weapon in the hands of inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: за название спасибо Quecksilberdampflampe, за аллюзии - Эвил, а заявку KCS ff

Джим всегда смотрит долгим, нечитаемым взглядом, когда Себастьян достает оружие. Словно зачарованный он внимательно следит за скользящими по пистолету пальцами, за собравшейся под давлением приклада тканью рубашки. Мориарти пристраивается на шаткий, скрипящий при каждом движении железный стол в углу тира и ловит взглядом движения Морана. В первые несколько раз скользящий по плечам взгляд ощущался как назойливое насекомое, отвлекающее и раздражающее, но потом Себастьян привыкает и перестает его ощущать, полностью уходя в своеобразный вакуум, который возникает в его голове всегда, когда он берет в руки оружие. В этом вакууме белый шум и тихий звук его собственного дыхания. Никаких сомнений, эмоций – ничего, только звенящая от напряжения пустота.  
Моран тренируется раз в несколько дней, когда Джим не таскает его с собой на переговоры и не отправляет убрать очередную помеху для его идеально просчитанных планов. Джим всегда садится на этот гребанный скрипящий стол и молча смотрит, и, сколько Себастьян не прислушивается, он не может расслышать даже дыхания застывшего в неудобной позе мужчины. Они проводят вот так – Моран, перебирающий немалый арсенал, предоставленный Мориарти, и молчаливо наблюдающий за этим Джим – вечера первых двух месяцев совместной работы, до того дня, когда Моран получает первую за их совместную работу пулю.  
Его отбрасывает и разворачивает от прошившей навылет плечо пули, и Себастьян приседает, выхватывает уцелевшей левой рукой второй пистолет, успевая снять стрелка до того, как тот выстрелит во второй раз. Джим стоит, глядя пустым взглядом на застывших напротив очередных теоретически возможных партнеров по бизнесу, а потом разворачивается и скользит взглядом по уже напитавшемуся кровью рукаву рубашки своего снайпера.  
\- Заканчивай здесь, и поехали уже домой, Себастьян.  
Каким гребаным чудом Морану удается не испачкать светлую обивку в машине Джима, кажется, останется для него полной загадкой.  
\- Мне вот интересно, почему на перестрелку нарываешься ты, а пули получаю я.  
Моран бормочет, перетягивая плечо тонким ремешком от кобуры, а Джим хмыкает в ответ и утыкается в телефон.  
В следующий раз, когда Себастьян приходит в тир, Джим сжимает пальцами его раненное плечо, едва ли не проталкивая пальцы в только начавшую подживать рану, и спрашивает, глядя в глаза:  
\- Знаешь, мне казалось, что я нанимал тебя для того, чтобы никто не начал размахивать оружием посреди переговоров и не вышиб мне мозги.  
Моран не двигается, даже дышит все так же ровно, и отвечает на взгляд Джима.  
\- А мне казалось, что ты и не получил пулю.  
Джим смотрит пустым взглядом в ответ, а потом ухмыляется, мрачно и криво, и все же сует пальцы в рану, проталкивая бинты и рукав рубашки в начавшую уже затягиваться воронку от пули.  
\- Научи меня. Если моего снайпера вырубят в первые же несколько секунд перестрелки, мне бы все же не хотелось стать следующим.  
В голосе Мориарти тонны сарказма и совсем чуть-чуть мрачной улыбки, и Себастьян опускает голову, смотрит на Джима несколько мгновений, а потом кивает.  
\- Думаю, мне будет удобнее это делать, если ты все же вытащишь пальцы из моего плеча , Джим.  
Мориарти смеется и вынимает пальцы, вытирает их о нагрудный карман Морана, цепляя сосок, и с ухмылкой отходит к стойке с оружием.  
\- Возьми. Посмотрим, насколько все плохо.  
Джим берет пистолет осторожно, и несколько раз перехватывает слишком большую для его ладони рукоять, хмурится, глядя на висящие на другом конце зала мишени и встает в стойку, столько раз виденную в исполнении Себастьяна. Моран жмурится и скользит взглядом по напряженной спине и рукам Джима, а потом просто закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к звуку выстрелов.  
\- Ну, что скажете, полковник?  
Себастьян подходит к застывшему посреди зала Джиму и хмыкает, разглядывая мишени.  
\- Ну, Вы конечно можете дезориентировать противника, если достанете пистолет и начнете вести себя как истеричная белка, но, боюсь, это не совсем нужный Вам эффект, не правда ли?  
Джим смотрит на него мрачно и поднимает пистолет, приставляет к его лбу и гладит пальцем курок.  
\- Да неужели, у тебя внезапно решило проявиться чувство юмора?  
Себастьян улыбается, широко и пусто, и хмыкает, прижимаясь лбом теснее к упертому в лоб пистолету.  
\- Кое-что важное, Джим. Считай патроны. Тыкать в противника пистолетом с пустой обоймой – абсолютно бессмысленное занятие, не находишь?  
Джим нажимает на курок и опускает пистолет, ведет им по коже, видимой в расстегнутом вороте рубашки.  
-Ну почему же сразу «бессмысленное», Себастьян.  
Моран ловит взгляд Джима и улыбается уголком губ, а потом выхватывает пистолет из его рук и делает шаг назад.  
\- И не стоит прислонять оружие так близко к кому-то. Так его проще выхватить.  
У Морана ровный голос и пальцы, на автомате перезаряжающие оружие, и Джим испытывал бы своеобразную зависть, щедро замешанную на восхищении, если бы все это – пальцы, оружие, Моран – уже не принадлежало ему с потрохами.  
Себастьян проводит ладонями по рукам Джима, выставляя его в правильную позицию для стрельбы с двух рук, и выдыхает, когда Мориарти откидывает голову на его плечо и жмурится. У Джима вечно ледяные губы и острые зубы, и когда Моран делает шаг назад, оставляя его одного напротив блёклого ряда мишеней, в его глазах Себастьян видит ту же пустоту, что чувствует каждый раз, когда берет в руки оружие.  
И именно в тот момент Моран понимает, что теперь Джим не промахнется.  
Как только Джим начинает более-менее сносно обращаться с пистолетом, он тут же покупает себе персональный Jericho 941 и начинает коситься на стойку с холодным оружием. Морану удается сдерживаться примерно дней пять, но потом желание увидеть Джима с ножом в качестве оружия перевешивает, и перед очередной тренировкой Себастьян выкладывает на стол вместо начищенного пистолета и патронов холодно блеснувшие в свете ярких ламп ножи. И тот восхищенно-напряженный взгляд, которым Джим провожает каждый выкладываемый на стол нож, определенно стоит каждого часа из этих пяти дней ожидания.  
Они начинают с метательных, и с каждым ножом, пробивающим мишень, в глазах Джима появляется все более странное выражение, и Себастьян готов поспорить на что угодно, что до этого момента таких глаз у Мориарти он не видел.  
\- Теперь ты пробуй.  
Он вкладывает в ладонь Джима гладкий, уже нагревшийся от его ладони нож и отходит от мишеней, застывает за плечом Мориарти, разглядывая слишком напряженную линию его плеч.  
Первый нож вполне ожидаемо пролетает на добрый десяток сантиметров ниже. Но, вопреки всем предположениям Себастьяна о дальнейшем поведении Джима, тот просто протягивает руку за следующим ножом и бросает один за одним разложенные на столе ножи. Три из десяти попадают настолько близко к центру, что Моран довольно улыбается, но успевает стереть эту улыбку до того, как Джим оборачивается.  
\- Эти ножи для твоей руки слишком большие, но тут важна суть. Держи локоть чуть ровнее и разворачивай корпус, и меткость должна повыситься. Не сразу, конечно.  
Моран встает за спиной Джима и проводит ладонью по его руке, показывая верный угол, другой разворачивая его корпус, имитируя бросок. Джим разворачивается в этом лжеобъятии и прижимает к горлу Морана горячий от тепла ладони нож, вжимает его в светлую кожу и улыбается, как-то по-детски счастливо, смотрит темными, влажно блестящими глазами снизу вверх.  
\- Ты убивал кого-нибудь вот так, Себастьян? Ножом, глядя в глаза и чувствуя текущую по пальцам кровь?  
Джим Мориарти, судя по всему, просто не умеет задавать простые вопросы. Себастьян наклоняется к ножу, к прижатым к горлу пальцам, к такому близкому сейчас лицу Джима и отвечает ровным голосом, словно это не к его горлу прижат нож:  
\- Да, босс.  
Джим улыбается широко, наклоняется еще ближе, касаясь дыханием лица Морана, и спрашивает, облизывая пересохшие губы:  
\- Тебе понравилось?  
Себастьян уступает себе совсем чуть-чуть, и прослеживает взглядом скользнувший по губам язык, и отвечает все таким же ровным голосом:  
\- Да, Джим. Мне понравилось.  
А потом наклоняется, толкая все еще сжимающего нож Джима к стене, и целует глубоко, сжимая зубами верхнюю губу до крови, наплевав на прижатую к горлу отточенную сталь. Джим лишь выдыхает довольно, жмурится, отвечая, вцепляясь зубами в ответ, трется всем телом, до синяков сжимая свободной рукой плечо Морана. Когда Джим все же отстраняется, его рука по локоть мокра от крови, текущей из рассеченной ладони, и Себастьян тянет руку к горлу, потому что, судя по ощущению облепившей грудь рубашки, его горло в таком же состоянии, как и рука Мориарти. Но Джим отбивает его ладонь коротким и каким-то злым ударом и тянется губами к еще кровоточащей полосе на горле Себастьяна, слизывает кончиком языка текущую кровь и урчит как-то совсем по-кошачьи, жмурится довольно.  
И Себастьян ловит себя на мысли о том, что идея обучить Джима обращаться с оружием определенно была удачной.  
end


End file.
